


Two Bros Sitting Next to a Hot Car

by TwigstheShifter



Category: Lupin III
Genre: Fanart, M/M, Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:53:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26335978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwigstheShifter/pseuds/TwigstheShifter
Summary: 0 feet apart because they're gay
Relationships: Jigen Daisuke/Arsène Lupin III
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23
Collections: Lupin III Big Bang 2020





	Two Bros Sitting Next to a Hot Car

**Author's Note:**

  * For [QuillHeart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuillHeart/gifts).




End file.
